The messenger RNA is obtained from human Namalva (lymphoblastoid) cells. Partial purification of this mRNA has led to about a 90-fold enrichment in our best preparations. The enriched preparations are transcribed by an RNA tumor virus reverse transcriptase and double stranded DNA is made from this.